herofandomcom-20200223-history
Asami Sato
Asami Sato is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato and the tertagonist, later overall true deuteragonist in Avatar: The Legend of Korra. She serves as the tertartagonist in the first two seasons and then the deuteragonist in the second two seasons. Though her father is in league with the Equalists, she recognized that his actions were wrong and chose to stand against him. She was in a love triangle with Mako and Korra and was forced to watch as her boyfriend ran off after another woman. Following her father's imprisonment, Asami took over Future Industries. She remained good friends with Korra despite them both loving the same man and was generally very polite and sweet despite both her wealthy background and being the daughter of an Equalist. She is not a bender, but she knows how to fight using hand-to-hand combat, and also using an electrified glove taken from her father. She is also an excellent driver, capable of piloting anything from a moped to a Satomobile to a biplane. Mortal Enemies *'Hiroshi Sato '(Father): Joined the Equalists and fought against Team Avatar, later reconciled in Season 4. *'Varrick': Betrayed her and tricked her into selling controlling interest of Future Industries, though they later reconciled during the fourth and final book of The Legend of Korra. Abilites As Asami is a non-bender, she cannot control any elements. She is, however, an experienced fighter. She is shown to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat, however she often uses devices and machines to augment her abilities. Asami is an experienced pilot of Sato Industries technology. As Sato Industries is the leader in technological development, this has led to Asami being able to adapt to nearly any form of use of technology, from cars ,to tanks, to construction suits. Asami commandeered a shocker glove from the Equalists rebels and continued to use it as her default weapon. The Shocker glove delivers a powerful jolt to anyone it touches and often stuns and knocks out anyone Asami uses it on. Personality Asami was raised to be a shrewd business woman by her father and as such she takes concerns involving Sato Industries very seriously. After her father was shown to be a radical Equalist supporter and was arrested, Asami sees her father's business as one of the few parts of his work that can be put to good use. Asami treats Sato industries as the main part of her family legacy that can actually be redeemed. Asami started out as girlfriend to Mako but by the last part of the show it is confirmed that she and Korra become girlfriends, thus Asami is officially bi-sexual. Asami was supportive of Mako as his girlfriend but was shown to be rather temperamental, taking anything Mako did with heavy weight but often trying to live with any such issues. Asami and Mako's relationship took most of its hits from Mako being unclear if he had truer feelings of love for Korra or Asami and Asami became very sensitive to changes in Mako's attitude when Korra was around. Asami tried to find out where she stood but Mako, not wanting to let Asami down, often tried to shake off his feelings for Korra to be loyal to Asami, Asami did pick-up on the issue though and the two finally broke-up for good due to it. The series ends with Asami and Korra starting a romantic relationship. Gallery Asami Sato.png|Asami during her first meeting with Mako Masami-asami-sato-30759731-500-285.jpg|Asami with Mako Asami-asami-sato-30619978-500-547.png|Asami and Mako in formal wear Asami_and_Korra_racing.png|Asami and Korra in a Satomobile together Asami_and_Hiroshi.png|Asami with her father Asami-asami-sato-30891214-1280-730.jpg|Asami devastated after learning her father is an Equalist Asami-and-Mako-avatar-the-legend-of-korra-31179035-1235-693.jpg|Asami angrily confronts Mako about his lying to her Asami_kisses_Mako.png|Asami finds comfort in Mako after losing her company Mako_and_Asami_kiss_in_the_apartment.png|Mako and Asami get back together Legend-of-Korra-Asami.png Asami_stuns_a_guard.png|Finding the airbenders, Asami and her team subdue the Red Lotus sentries. Raiko_and_Asami.png|Asami and her company were thanked by President Raiko in his speech for helping to modernize Central City Station, before she had the honor to cut the ribbon. korra and asami.jpg|Asami and Korra start a romantic relationship Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Egalitarian Category:Businessmen Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Strategists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Traitor Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Extravagant Category:Soul Searchers Category:Archenemy Category:Damsels Category:Bond Protector Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Philanthropists Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:Outright Category:Hope Bringer Category:Supporters Category:Successors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Orphans Category:Amazons Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenagers